Bokura no Taiyou Cronicas
by RebornArcobaleno
Summary: Durante años se ha librado una batalla contra los vampiros, el Solar Boy D'Jango siempre acompañado por el Maestro Otenko, al fin llegao el momento de la confrontacion final,luego de la liberacion de la prision oscura gracias a Trinity y la ayuda e Sabata, ahora es momento del encuentro final contra el lider de los vampiros, que pasara y como se desecadenara el destino de todos?
1. Chapter 0 : Prologo

**Bokura no Taiyou**** Crónicas**

**By: ****RebornArcobaleno**

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Bokura no Taiyou no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectivo creador, Hideo Kojima y Konami

**Summary:** Es el año 1999... se libra una batalla entre los vampiros y humanos...

liderando a los vampiros...El Señor de la Destrucción **Hakushaku**

Un joven... hijo del legendario cazavampiros **Ringo** portador de la esperanza y la **Gun del Sol**... **Solar Boy D'Jango**, acompañado por el guía de los cazavampiros a lo largo de los años...el Maestro **Otenko**...lucha por el futuro de las personas, pero... un joven nacido en la oscuridad... que esta en contra de los vampiros por sus propias razones... portando la Dark Gun ... **Sabata** ... el **Dark Boy**.

A lo largo del tiempo **D'Jango** y **Sabata** han combatido a los vampiros luchando lado a lado, y uno en contra del otro por sus ideales opuestos...pero ahora unidos con la meta en común de detener el plan de **Hakushaku**... el cual ha ganado gran poder en estos últimos meses...por lo cual recurren a información de **Trinity** ... un joven cazador de monstruos ... algo imprudente e inexperto...pero proveedor de gran información a ambos... ha descubierto el acceso al castillo torre ... base central del enemigo

**Category**: K+

**N/A**: Solar Boy : alias de D'Jango / Dark Boy : alias de Sabata / Gun del Sol : pistola solar / Gun del Hel : pistola oscura (armas utilizadas) / Sol Device : guante utilizado por D'Jango para canalizar diferentes encantamientos elementales.

**Capítulo 0:Prologo – El Día que Perdimos el Sol.**

**Trinity:** apresúrense... esta entrada nos permitirá llegar pronto a la habitación donde esta **Hakushaku** sin ser detectados

**D'Jango:** gracias...esto nos será de mucha ayuda y evitaremos peleas innecesarias

**Sabata:** tsk... podríamos entrar y acabar con todos los que estén aquí y hacer salir a ese cobarde

**Otenko:** calma los 2... usemos la ruta de **Trinity**, debemos apegarnos a su plan... no hay otra alternativa

**Sabata:** por cierto **Solar Boy**... no veo a **Ringo** con ustedes...-le da la espalda y avanza- no pudiste purificarlo de la maldición que le pusieron no...

**D'Jango:** no... -cierra su puño con fuerza- fui incapaz de ayudarlo... pero -mira hacia adelante determinado- no dejare de que algo así ocurra de nuevo...para eso detendremos a los vampiros aquí y ahora

**Otenko:** así se habla... no podemos lamentarnos por el pasado...pero debemos mirar hacia el futuro con optimismo y esperanza

**Trinity:** ya te oyes como tu...**D'Jango**... pero... que hay de tu **Sol Device**... aun esta dañado?

**D'Jango:** si... no funciona en su totalidad...pero esta ves contamos tanto con la **Gun del Sol** ... como con la **Dark Gun** ... **Gun del Hel** ... cierto **Sabata**?

**Sabata:** tsk... déjense de tanta charla y muévanse... terminemos con esto de una buena vez...-sujeta a **Trinity** del cuello y lo avienta mas adelante- date prisa y muéstranos el camino

**Trinity:** -algo mareado y atareado- ... bien es por aquí...

*abriendo una entrada secreta a un lado del castillo acceden a un corredor de escaleras la cual los dirige la piso mas alto del castillo torre*

**Trinity:** -con una expresión seria en su rostro- bien aquí adelante esta... luchare con ustedes para detenerlo y cobrar una buena recompensa –sus ojos brillan de interés-

**Otenko:** sean cuidadosos en este lugar...tanto el poder Solar... como el poder Oscuro... están diferidos... así que sean prudentes...

**Sabata:** no me digas que hacer… -empuñando su arma- iremos ahí y acabaremos con el... es simple

**D'Jango:** bien... es aquí donde pondremos fin a esto -sujetando su arma y configurando el **Sol Device**- por todas las personas de San Miguel... que esperan por nosotros no fallaremos

**Otenko:** "Que la Fuerza del Sol los Acompañe"

***D'Jango** suelta una sonrisa de tranquilidad al escuchar esas palabras y **Sabata** reacciona sonriendo levemente, luego entran en la habitación **D'Jango** al medio **Sabata** a la derecha y **Trinity** a su izquierda*

Coro: **Hakushaku** hemos venido a ponerle fin a este reinado y a tu especie

**Hakushaku:** -se levanta de su silla flotando en el aire- ha... acaso creen de que pueden siquiera... estar a mi nivel? no tengo tiempo de jugar con niños

**Trinity:** no nos subestimes! -salta hacia el con intención de partirlo con su hacha-

**Hakushaku:** hu -con un vapuleo de su capa repele el ataque y envía al joven cazador de monstruos a volar a través de una ventana-

**D'Jango/Otenko: Trinity**!

**Sabata:** !

*ambos observan con preocupación al ver al joven compañero volar*

**Sabata:** desgraciado -corre en zigzag a alta velocidad hacia el oponente- este será tu fin -da un salto y suelta una esfera de energía disparada de su arma-

**Hakushaku**: hahahaha -se divide en varios murciélagos para evitar el ataque y luego aparecer detrás de Sabata- ... tu eres mas peligroso...pero ni aun así eres enemigo para mi -lo envía hacia el suelo de una patada-

**Otenko: D'Jango**...reacciona! -empieza a brillar-

**Hakushaku:** oh... tú también quieres jugar? -desciende a la altura del piso mirando confiadamente-

**D'Jango:** -lo apunta con su arma y carga un disparo- ...!

**Hakushaku:** uh? no me piensas atacar ... muahahahaha debes estar muerto de miedo

**Sabata:** o solo distrayéndote -le dispara cerca de la cara al presuntuoso vampiro y se aleja de el-

**Hakushaku:** maldit...

**D'Jango:** ahora -le dispara un impacto directo-

**Hakushaku:** ... mocosos! no se quieran pasar de listos -de transporta en frente de D'Jango sujetándolo de la cara- no me hagan enojar! -lo impacta brutalmente contra una pared-

**Otenko: D'Jango**! -va hacia el lugar preocupado por el joven-

**D'Jango**: tsk -reincorporándose un poco del impacto solo observa- maestro **Otenko**...

**Sabata:** oye..vejestorio no te olvides de mi -le dispara una ráfaga furiosa-

**Hakushaku:** a donde apuntas niño? -apareciendo detrás de el-

**Sabata:** .. !

**Hakushaku:** si quieres acabar con alguien -comienza a emanar un aura roja, y en sus manos aparecen esferas relampagueantes enormes de color rojo- debes hacerlo así! -lanza el poderoso ataque contra el-

*hay una gran explosión y fuera del lugar de la batalla ,esta **Trinity** tirado en el suelo... *

**Trinity:** rayos.. -gravemente lastimado- no esperaba de que terminara así -tendido en el suelo mira al cielo.. donde ve algo caer lentamente en su dirección- oh? eso es... no.. no... no! -no grita de desesperación al ver que el objeto era la **Gun del Hel**-

*de vuelta en la habitación ... no queda nada en el lugar donde el vampiro soltó su letal ataque*

**D'Jango:** ...n-no puede ser... -saliendo de la pared avanzando lentamente poco a poco-

**Otenko:** ... nunca creí ver el día en que ocurriría ...semejante evento -enfurecido-

**Hakushaku:** ups... era creo que tu compañero era mas frágil de lo que pensé -sonríe burlona y cruelmente-

**D'Jango:** -activando su **Sol Device **y sujetando la **Gun del Sol**- ... **Otenko** ... usaremos esto...es todo o nada

**Otenko:** entiendo tus intenciones... -se convierte en una esfera tan brillante como el sol y se fusiona con el arma del joven-

**Hakushaku:** ...?

**D'Jango: Hakushaku**! desaparece! -suelta un gran disparo-

*desde el exterior se ve una gran explosión la cual destruye y deja expuesto el salón donde se libraba la batalla*

**Trinity:** -solo puede observar lo que ocurre- será posible... el maestro D'Jango lo consiguió...-sonríe un poco y deja salir algunas lagrimas con una sonrisa de esperanza-

*se dispersa el humo después de la gran explosión ... y se ve algo que cae lentamente*

**Trinity:** ... nooooo -su expresión se derrumba en desesperación y las lagrimas corren sin cesar-

*lo que caía lentamente...era la bufanda roja que **D'Jango** portaba...*

**Trinity:** -se levanta a duras penas.. y recoge la bufanda roja, la **Gun del Hel** y abandona el lugar-

**Hakushaku:** -regresa a sentarse a su silla con todo alrededor destruido- bah... niños -hace aparecer un vaso de vino y toma- ahora este mundo es mío... hahahahaha

*y así ... durante los 10 años siguientes...el mundo fue dominado en su totalidad por vampiros... ahora es un mundo oscuro .. donde los humanos son llevados a ciudades denominadas **"Capitales"** en las cuales sirven de alimento a los vampiros...recibiendo el nombre de **"Ciudadanos"** ... toda esperanza esta perdida ...pero...*

**?:** han pasado ya 10 años... pero ahora estamos listo para hacer algo al respecto

Joven Desconocido:-entra- oh maestro **Trinity**... estaba aquí... **Earnest y Kay** volverán pronto...y estamos esperando el reporte de **Tyson** para poder iniciar la misión

**Trinity:** ah... **Sartana** ... lo siento... estaba algo distraído -se da la vuelta y mira al joven-

**Sartana:** ha, nunca cambiara... pero esta vez -sonríe confiadamente- tenemos un plan y no fallaremos

**Earnest/Kay:** hemos vuelto...maestro **Trinity**...

**Ernest:** ah **Sartana**..estas aquí tan temprano?

**Kay:** lo más probable es que **Ellen** lo regañara de nuevo

**Earnest/Kay/Trinity:** -se miran unos a otros para luego- hahahahaha –sueltan risas y burlas-

**Sartana:** -los mira algo enojado por el comentario- ustedes llegan tarde y lo primero que hacen es decir estupideces ,tsk...

*todos se reúnen para repasar su estrategia y plan*

**Trinity:** nos infiltraremos por el ala oeste, intentando no llamar demasiado la atención -mira d reojo negativamente a **Sartana**- para luego entrar al laboratorio... una vez ahí, recolectaremos todo lo que nos sea de utilidad y volaremos el lugar... eso debilitara las barreras y los demás podrán ingresar y será mas fácil derrocar a **Hakushaku** de una vez por todas

**Ernest:** es un buen plan ... pero el **Barón Stoker** esta a cargo del laboratorio

**Kay:** y también he visto a uno nuevo ahí ... se hace llamar la mano derecha de **Hakushaku**, es un joven vampiro llamado **Dumas**

**Sartana:** no importa cuantos sean... déjenme a mi a ese tal **Dumas**, o **Stoker** y lo acabare

**Trinity:** repito es infiltración para el acceso de las demás tropas..no seas imprudente **Sartana**! -golpea la mesa con ambas manos- esta claro el plan?

**Earnest/Kay/Sartana:** ... ! comprendido señor

**Tyson:** -entra apresurado y casi sin aliento- emer...emer...emergencia! ha .. ha ocurrido algo terrible

**Trinity:** pues que ocurre?

*todos van a verlo preocupados por el mensaje y su condición*

**Tyson:** **Ellen**... **Ellen** fue secuestrada por **Dumas**!

**Sartana:** que! -lo sujeta del cuello y lo alza- como rayos paso eso.. como! dime que demonios paso!

***Earnest** y **Kay** lo separan intentado calmarlo*

**Tyson:** atacaron la ciudad... y ella intento hacer que se retiren... salio para defender a todos y **Dumas** decidió llevársela...

**Trinity:** -observa a **Sartana**- bien... entonces, queda totalmente cancelada la misión de hoy!

Todos: ..!

**Sartana:** que diablos quieres decir con eso ah? que dejaras a **Ellen** ahí ... no me interesan ustedes pero yo iré por ella así tenga que hacerlo solo... aun tengo un as bajo la manda

Todos: maestro...

**Trinity:** ahora solo tenemos un objetivo..ir y sacara a **Ellen** de ahí!...postergaremos el ataque para después! -los mira a todos algo enfurecido pero conservando la calma-

Todos: si señor!, a la orden! -todos lo miran con gran confianza-

*Todos miran a **Sartana*** vamos!

**Trinity:** "Que la Luz del Sol Brille Siempre en Nuestros Corazones!"

*todos salen... excepto*

**Sartana:** ... pues creo que es momento, -antes d salir recoge un extraño objeto y sigue al resto- en marcha

*en el Castillo August , sede de los vampiros en la Luna*

**Hakushaku:** oh... **Dumas** donde andabas?

**Dumas:** lo siento maestro... fui a buscar información pero... conseguí un "recuerdo" hahaha

**Stoker:** bien bien **Dumas**...te importaría dejarme ese "recuerdo" tengo un nuevo proyecto en mente

*entra una luz roja en la habitación donde se encontraban y adquiere la forma de un alien*

**Polidori:** oh..veo que se divierten... debería decirles entonces que no estén tan relajados?

**Dumas/Stoker:** ..? –asombrados al no haber percibido la llegada de este-

**Hakushaku:** que quieres decir con eso, viejo amigo

**Polidori:** parece que el paquete que consiguió tu joven súbdito... ah hecho que toda la hermandad se infiltre en tu castillo... os advierto ... cuidado con uno de ellos.. pero bueno .. yo no intervendré , je je je -desaparece de la misma forma que apareció-

**Dumas:** mis más sinceras disculpas ... no era mi intención que algo así ocurriese maestro –hace una reverencia ante el-

**Stoker:** bien entonces yo prepararé el laboratorio para soltar a las tropas

**Hakushaku:** bien... entonces ... apresúrense y démosles una "apropiada" bienvenida -sonríe malévolamente-

*cuando la hermandad llego para infiltrarse se vieron rodeados por escuadrones de zombies, esqueletos y demás bestias creadas por los vampiros*

**Trinity:** mantengan la formación -usando su arma la **Solar Gun Knight**-

**Earnest/Kay:** -pegados espalda con espalda uno con la **Solar Gun **gemela,** Ninja** y el otro con un modelo diferente semejante a un lanzallamas llamado **Dragoon**- entendido

**Sartana: **he, están de broma... salgan de mi camino! -arremete hacia el escuadrón de bestias, pega un gran salto y dispara con su arma la **Bomber** creando explosiones y acabando con grandes grupos de enemigos a la vez-

*continúan abriéndose paso hasta llegar a un gran ambiente en el cual los esperaba **Hakushaku** y **Dumas***

**Hakushaku:** vaya vaya ... pero si no es nada mas que el inútil e incompetente de **Trinity**...

**Dumas:** oh .. este el joven la que derroto accidentalmente amo?

**Trinity:** ...! –reacciona algo enojado por el comentario-

**Sartana:** -se abre paso y se para frente a ellos- así que tú eres **Dumas**-lo mira enfurecido- tenemos asuntos pendientes tú y yo...

**Dumas:** no se de qu...

***Sartana** le dispara instantáneamente*

**Sartana:** -con una mirada de furia total- donde esta **Ellen** pedazo de chupasangre bueno para nada!

**Hakushaku:**... -pensando- "que poder! ... puede disparar esa arma así como si nada? quien demonios es este tipo!"

**Trinity:** **Hakushaku**! -lo apunta con su **Knight**- esto no era parte del plan... pero tu reinado terminara ahora!

***Trinity** comienza a luchar contra **Hakushaku** atacándolo sin cuartel...al igual que el vampiro..ambos recibiendo igual cantidad de daño, mientras que **Earnest** y **Kay** aun siguen encargándose de las tropas de enemigos que intentan llegar al lugar del combate... mientras que ..**Sartana** libra su batalla contra **Dumas***

***Earnest **y** Kay** terminan con las tropas enemigas y se dirigen hacia el lugar de la batalla donde encuentran a **Trinity** moribundo en el suelo...el arma de **Sartana**.. la **Bomber**, tirada ahí ..y nadie mas en el lugar*

**Earnest/Kay:** maestro! -se dirigen a su ubicación-

**Trinity:**-llorando- **Sartana**...por que tuviste que hacerlo...un destino así para alguien como tu... -con una mirada de arrepentimiento- es que es mi destino fracasar en asuntos tan importantes ...-voltea a ver a los jóvenes- mis discípulos...lleven esto -les entrega la **Knight**- y cuiden de mi hijo **Aaron**... rápido huyan de aquí...-dice eso con su ultimo aliento-

**Kay:** maestro -llorando recoge el arma y la guarda-

**Ernest: Sartana**! ... **Sartana** donde estas! -grita en busca de una respuesta y solo encuentra su arma tirada-... no..así que, tú también has caído... adiós viejo amigo

*luego de esta batalla... los miembros de la hermandad permanecieron ocultos mientras que el reinado de los vampiros... cubrió todo el mundo, con tecnología que nadie sabe de donde adquirieron...formaron un sistema para bloquear la llegada de la luz del sol...el **Parasol**(Satélite creado en el espacio) y extender su reino por toda la tierra...ahora un Duque los lidera... y toda esperanza se ha perdido...

9 Años Después de estos incidentes... circula un rumor en todo lugar... ha aparecido de la nada .. un oscuro espadachín el cual se enfrenta a los vampiros, nadie sabe quien es o de donde viene...pero hasta los vampiros conocen su nombre... se trata de...*

**/Fin del Prologo/**

**N/A:** Agradecimientos especiales a **Hibari Yuuki**por su apoyo durante la creación de esta historia, en el siguiente capítulo veremos el inicio de la historia

**Nos veremos pronto….**


	2. Chapter 1 : Cambios

**Bokura no Taiyou**** Crónicas**

**By: ****RebornArcobaleno**

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Bokura no Taiyou no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectivo creador, Hideo Kojima y Konami

**Summary:** Han pasado ya 9 años desde la caída de **Trinity** en el Castillo August, la Hermandad, formada por los veteranos sobrevivientes del acontecimiento intentan ayudar a las personas que son constantemente atacadas y atemorizadas por el actual régimen de vampiros que gobierna el mundo... pero ahora, alumbra una nueva esperanza... en todos lugares se oye un rumor, un espadachín oscuro, portando un parche oscuro en el ojo izquierdo y una chaqueta azul, de poder y habilidades fuera de este mundo que viaja acabando con vampiros y regimenes a su paso en busca de algo... aunque nadie sabe quien es o que es lo que busca

**Category**: K+

**N/A**: Armazón Ataúd : armadura utilizada por vampiros de alto nivel, diseñadas especialmente para resistir el poder de las Solar Gun / Seireijuu(Terrenal) : seres que dominan los elementos, esconden poderes aun desconocidos / Cross: combinación entre el usuario y el Seireijuu(Terrenal), para usar el poder de este libremente

**Capítulo 1: Cambios, la aparición del Oscuro Espadachín.**

*En un Bar de la vieja ciudad Culiacán, durante la noche*

2 tipos: oye te enteraste... llego uno de los señores vampiro a controlar la Mansión de Cacería...

**?:** uh –reacciona y presta atención a la conversación de los sujetos-

Tipo con cara de Zorro: oye sabes ... es raro de que envíen un vampiro de ese nivel a esta zona...crees que sea por los rumores acerca de ... -es interrumpido por el otro-

Tipo Gordo: cállate, sabes lo que nos harían si mencionas ese nombre... guarda silencio y espera el día en que te pongan un **Collar de Ciudadano** como a otros afortunados

**?:** será interesante echarle una visita al nuevo "encargado" -suelta una risa sarcástica y se larga del bar-

*El misterioso individuo se dirige camino a la Mansión de Cacería, llegando contempla el gran jardín que esta posee*

**?:** vaya...así que este es el lugar... ha! esperaba más

Gato Negro Volador: vaya no cambias, deberías ser mas precavido en territorio enemigo

**?: **jump , cuando necesite tu consejo te lo pediré **Nero**

**Nero:** bueno examinemos el lugar a ver que hallamos

**?:** ... -c dirige al interior del lugar-

*al ingresar al jardín empiezan a aparecer escuadrones de esqueletos guardianes del lugar*

**?:** eso no será nada –empuña su oscura espada para arremeter contra los escuadrones despedazando a los esqueletos de un solo golpe -

**Nero:** como siempre tu no sabes ser silencioso –algo fastidiado por la actitud del espadachín- que haces si nos ataca un escuadrón de elite?

**?:** he? de que hablas...simplemente los hago pedazos y sigo

**Nero:** ...

*Mientras avanzan por el interior del jardín acercándose a la mansión son interrumpidos*

Mujer Misteriosa: alto ahí! -apuntando con una extraña arma- tu debes ser uno de los súbditos de **Raymer** ... dame la llave de los prisioneros

**?:** -completamente despreocupado por la advertencia de esta-? estas equivocada niña ... no tengo nada que ver con ellos he venido a "visitar" a ese tal **Raymer**

Mujer Misteriosa: dije alto ahí! -dispara un misil que sale de su arma-

**?:** -da un paso de costado y el misil pasa de largo- niña ... esa **Solar Gun**... es llamada "**Witch**" y parece que no tienes la "Determinación" adecuada para usar todo su poder

Mujer Misteriosa: alto y tu como sabes eso?

**?:** no tengo por que responderte niña

Mujer Misteriosa: deja de llamarme niña -va hacia el algo molesta y lo toma del hombro para voltearlo y verlo a la cara- me llamo **Bea** y pertenezco a la Hermandad!

**?:** ...! OK

**Bea:** -sonrojada toma distancia- ejemp... tú quien eres y que haces aquí entonces?

**Nero:** vaya que mujer tan impulsiva

**?:** concuerdo contigo

**Bea:** es que me vas a ignorar! –hace un puchero algo fastidiada por la reacción de ambos-

**?:** ya te dije vengo a hacerle una "visita" al líder de este lugar... y tú?

**Bea:** vengo a liberar a ciudadanos que han sido hechos prisioneros aquí ... podrías -aun algo sonrojada- ayudarme?

?: no tengo interés en cosas así... si quieres hazlo por tu cuenta -se da la vuelta y sigue su camino-

**Bea:** espera conozco un atajo a la mansión

**?:** -se detiene mostrando interés- pues eso seria de ayuda -sonríe tenebrosamente-

**Bea:** -sonríe emocionada- pues sígueme... emm ...cual es tu nombre? -algo avergonzada-

**?:** solo dime a donde ir... no tengo por que responderte tsk...que molestas son las mujeres

**Bea:** -hace un puchero mientras lo guía- ven que el camino se encuentra por aquí

**Nero:** es que ya nadie conoce modales –algo fastidiado sigue a los dos-

*avanzan a través del jardín hasta llegar a una gran barricada formada a un lado de la mansión*

**Bea:** lo vez si logramos cruzar por aquí, cautelosamente entraremos a la mansión

**Nero:** es un buen plan

**?:** he ...no necesito de cosas así -parte la barricada de un espadazo-

**Bea:** p-pero que te pasa ... por que hiciste eso...arruinaste la oportunidad de entrar disimuladamente ...-algo irritada-

**?:** mira...yo hago las cosas a mi manera... y es esta..."si alguien se cruza en mi camino...acabare con él" así de simple

**Bea:** bueno yo tendré q dejarte... necesito hallar a los prisioneros antes de que algo les pase..."Que la Fuerza del Sol los Acompañe"

**Nero:** ...!

**?:** aun usan esa frase en la Hermandad... he ... bueno -observando una tropa de enemigos viniendo- he de seguir mi camino -empuño su espada y arremetió contra ellos despedazando a los esqueletos con un solo golpe de su espada oscura uno por uno despedazando el cráneo de los esqueletos de un solo puñetazo-

*luego de una larga batalla yacen muchos huesos rotos en el campo*

**?:** eso fue todo... ha! no me sirve ni de calentamiento

**Nero:** insito en que deberías ser más cuidadoso

*avanzan en dirección a la mansión ... y examinan todo el primer piso*

**?:** mmm que extraño... no hay nada aquí

**Nero:** es cierto ... no dijo esa chica que habían prisioneros... no veo un sótano por aquí... crees que estén en alguno de los pisos

**?:** y a mí que habrían de interesarme jump

**Nero:** puede que ... ocurra lo mismo de la vez anterior, recuerdas?

**?:** ...! -se dirige hacia el 2do piso de la mansión algo fastidiado-

*en el interior del 2do piso **Bea** se las ingenio para hallar una ruta alterna hacia este lugar*

**Bea:** bien lo logre... pese al desastre de ese tipo... aunque ... era muy guapo -se sujeta las mejillas mientras se sonroja- no no ! ... **Bea** concéntrate... -comienza a explorar el ambiente y encuentra un gran salón- ... aquí estarán? -entra al gran salón el cual estaba repleto de celdas con prisioneros-

Prisioneros: no! vete lárgate de una vez !

**Bea:** pero que les pasa? -preocupada y algo aterrada-

Prisioneros: la puerta tenia una tra...-los prisioneros explotan convirtiéndose en masas sangrientas las cuales se juntan en el centro del salón formando un minotauro gigante-

Minotauro: gruahhh!-grita la enorme bestia mirando a la inocente chica... con ojos enrojecidos y furiosos-

**Bea:** no ... no puede ser ... esto es horrible ... wahh - arroja su arma y grita de desesperación sujetando su cabeza ante tan horrible acontecimiento-

*la bestia arremete ante la joven la cual esta en shock por el grotesco evento que acaba de presenciar frente a sus ojos*

**Bea:** ...! -mira a la bestia aterrada-

*el feroz minotauro es estampado contra la pared con una espada clavada en el centro de su pecho acabando con el inmediatamente*

**?: **como puedes ver...esta es la realidad -caminando hacia la bestia-...los vampiros no guardan prisioneros -sujeta su espada y la arranca del pecho de esta- ...solo les gusta experimentar con la gente... y hacer con ellos esta clase de experimentos...

**Nero:** es detestable pero ... es cierto, esta es su diversión

**Bea:** entonces...todo lo que hice fue en vano -sumida en la desesperación-

**?:** de seguro solo habían adultos en las celdas cierto? ... aun debe haber niños por ahí

**Nero:** si te das prisa podrás salvarlos... suelen usar los niños de alimento

**Bea:** ...! lo dices enserio -voltea a mirarlo dudosa- crees que pueda?

**?:** eres una pistolera de la Hermandad cierto? ... donde esta tu orgullo y el deber de proteger a los demás

**Bea:** ... si tienes razón... debo de hacer lo posible ... gracias -lo mira con algunas lágrimas en los ojos- ... seas quien seas...

**?:** tsk... mira niña mí nombre es ...–es interrumpido por su intercomunicador-

Chica Conejo:-sonriente le guiña el ojo- hola! ... como estas **Lucian**, dime me extrañaste? –mira tiernamente-

**Nero:** ...!

**Lucian:** dime que cosa quieres Chica Girasol...

Chica Conejo: -mirándolo le hace un regaño- después de tanto tiempo juntos aun me llamas así, me llamo **Alice**... no te haría daño usar mi nombre de ves en cuando no crees?

***Bea** observa a los 2 conversando algo intrigada por su relación*

**Lucian:** si tienes algo que decir, hazlo de una vez –la mira algo enojado- o si no cortare la llamada

**Alice:** vamos no seas así... se que me extrañas –con una actitud algo fastidiosa-

**Lucian:** adiós –se dispone a cortar-

**Alice:** -reacciona rápidamente- no no, espera ya va... -respira profundamente y lo mira seriamente- mira **Raymer**, el vampiro a cargo de este lugar usa un **Armazón Ataúd**, así que no olvides sellarlo y transportarlo, te quedo claro?

**Lucian:** bien si eso es todo adiós –corta la comunicación-

**Nero:** eres algo rudo con ella –lo mira sonriendo burlonamente-

**Lucian:** tsk...!

**Bea:-**los interrumpe-esto, gracias **Lucian** ... tu ayuda y tus palabras significaron mucho para –decía algo emocionada y tímida cuando-... alto! -abre los ojos sorprendida- **Lucian** el Oscuro Espadachín... el cual esta en contra de los vampiros...y lucha contra ellos el solo?

**Lucian:** ...? he, parece que has oído de mi

**Nero:** no me sorprende los de la Hermandad siempre andan bien informados...

**Bea:** bueno no he de perder tiempo –se levanta y recoge su arma- buscare a los niños... -corre hacia la salida de la habitación y en la puerta voltea- por cierto **Lucian** -le envía un beso volado- gracias cariño -se sonroja y sale corriendo mientras piensa "es el ... pero se supone que lleva años luchando ... y no parece mayor que yo..."-

**Nero:** veo que ganaste una fan...

**Lucian:** ...

**Nero:** ... ! –reacciona y se pone algo tenso- esta presencia...puedes sentirlo cierto

**Lucian:** ... si... sin duda viene... de la dirección de esa chica...

**Nero:** es mejor apresurarnos ... no vaya a ser que algo le ocurra

**Lucian:** si ... démonos prisa que quiero preguntarle algo a ese vampiro

**Nero:** ... alguna vez escuchas lo que la gente te dice?

*ambos salen corriendo en dirección a la presencia que sintieron, mientras en el jardín interior de la mansión*

Hombre Gigante con capa negra y roja: mmm debería enviar a los niños a la Capital...o aun no?

**Bea:** alto ahí... **Raymer**! dime donde tienes a los niños -apuntándolo con su **Solar Gun Witch**-

**Raymer:** muahahaha ... esa arma insignificante no es amenaza contra mi... estupida! -alza su mano y salen minotauros y esqueletos en cantidad desde el suelo- este será tu fin...y serás enviada al laboratorio del **Barón Stoker** muahahahaha

*una ola oscura arrasa y acaba con un gran grupo de los monstruos invocados por el vampiro*

**Raymer:** ...! eh ...que demonios paso...ese era un grupo de elite -furioso-

**Lucian:** he... ah eso llamas elite -avanza emanando un aura negra emanando de su espada oscura-

**Nero:** tampoco tienes autocontrol al usar mi poder no? –regañando al impetuoso espadachín-

**Raymer:** pero quien rayos eres ... todos los escuadrones a EL! ... yo me encargare de esta pistolera imprudente

**Bea:** ... ! -algo nerviosa-

**Nero:** no deberías decirle algo?

**Lucian:** tsk... **Bea**! –llama la atención de la chica mientras avanza hacia los escuadrones- escúchame ... resiste un poco...acabare con estos estorbos pronto...

**Bea:** pero...-aun nerviosa-

**Lucian:** eres un pistolero de la Hermandad...tu **Solar Gun** reaccionara a tu Determinación! ...piensa cual es tu deseo?...por que luchas?... canaliza esas emociones al usarla y te demostrara de lo que es capaz de hacer

**Bea:** -con algo mas de confianza- daré lo mejor de mi ... **Lucian**...-lo mira algo sonrojada- gracias por tus palabras ... "Que la Fuerza del Sol los Acompañe"

**Lucian:** ahora... -observando al ejercito que va contra el- a sacar la basura -arremete contra ellos mientras el aura oscura de su espada crece-

**Nero:**...-observando detenidamente la situación-

**Raymer:** ahora tu ... crees que puedes hacerme algo solo por que tu "noviecito" te dio confianza? muahahahaha

**Lucian:** ...-reacciona altamente irritado al comentario del vampiro y lanza una ola oscura que destruye parte de la mansión-

**Nero:** -sonríe levemente-

**Bea:** -piensa "concéntrate ... por el bien de los niños ... no me falles ahora y muéstrame tu poder por favor **Witch**" su arma brilla un poco- ten esto -dispara-

**Raymer:** bah... es todo lo que puedes hacer -desvía el misil con su capa-

**Bea:** ... !

**Lucian:** -sonríe levemente mientras lucha contra los esqueletos restantes-

*el misil disparado da la vuelta e impacta al vampiro por la espalda*

**Raymer:** tsk... -es golpeado y cambia su expresión a ira total- que fue eso!

**Bea:** -asombrada- funciono... así que este es tu poder **Witch**

**Lucian :** -caminando hacia donde estos se encuentran, pisoteando los restos de sus enemigos- ese es el poder de una **Solar Gun**... cuando el usuario tiene una Determinación clara y fuerte... esta muestra su potencial oculto... he, eres demasiado confiado **Raymer**... patético

**Nero:** ...

**Raymer :** que dijiste...haré que te tragues tus palabras...y que esta mujer sufra por lo que me hizo...grwahhh -lanza un grito feroz ... su capa se incendia de flamas y adquiere la forma de un centauro con una armadura tan roja como el magma y una ballesta- este es mi verdadero poder...el **Armazón Ataúd**... con el poder del fuego... los volveré cenizas -comienza a disparar ferozmente, caen flechas cubiertas de fuego sobre **Bea**-

**Bea :** que pasa ... mi cuerpo no reacciona... ! -se cubre atemorizada-

**Lucian:** -salta en frente de ella y desvía todas las flechas usando su espada oscura- he, eso es todo lo que puede hacer tu "verdadero poder"? -con voz sarcástica y una sonrisa burlona-

**Nero:** cuidado **Bea**...al ser la primera vez que usas el poder real de tu arma...tu cuerpo debe estar agotado por la energía usada...tranquila...el se encargara de esto...

**Raymer:** que clase de arma es esa... esa no es un arma ordinaria para poder contrarrestar el poder de mis flechas reforzadas por el poder del **Seireijuu** **del Fuego**

**Nero:** -sonríe presuntuosamente-

**Lucian: **he, no eres el único con un **Seireijuu**... este es **Nero** –lo señala con su espada-... el **Seireijuu Oscuro** ... mi compañero

**Raymer:** acaso tú eres ese tipo del que todos han estado hablando...el oscuro espadachín... no creí que fuera cierto...ni que fueras tan fuerte ...pero ... aun eres un humano insignificante... tu espada te puede defender pero es inútil en contra de mi muahahahahahaha

**Nero:** he –sonríe con una expresión de confianza-

**Lucian:** y quien te dijo de que la usaría contra ti ? -clava su espada en el piso- estas usando un **Armazón Ataúd** para usar el poder del **Seireijuu**...en otras palabras ...estas...envuelto para llevar hehehe

**Raymer:** pero que insolencia...eso dices solo por que ya has perdido tu oportunidad de atacarme antes de activarla muahahahahahaha

**Nero:-**sonríe calmadamente- creo q es hora, no te parece?

**Lucian:** pues si... tienes razón -alza su mano- **Raymer**! te demostrare el verdadero poder de un **Seireijuu**..."**Dark Cross**" -al decir eso **Nero** toma la forma de una sombra oscura la cual envolvió a **Lucian**-

**Raymer:** pero que es eso?

**Bea:** -se aleja y observa asombrada lo que ocurre-

*saliendo de la esfera con una forma algo vampirezca emanando una fuerte aura oscura clava su mirada fijamente contra el vampiro*

**Lucian:** ahora -apoya su mano en su cuello y lo mueve de lado- empezamos?

**Raymer:** -aun mas enfurecido- como osas burlarte de mi con trucos como esos! –saca otra ballesta y dispara sin cesar hacia el-

***Lucian** con su nueva apariencia esquiva todos los ataques ... moviéndose a alta velocidad de un lado a hacia otro demostrando una completa superioridad contra **Raymer**, tanta es la diferencia entre sus niveles?*

**Lucian:** oye –detrás de él- eso es lo mejor que tienes?

**Bea:** que poder –dice en voz baja, alejada del combate de ellos-

**Raymer:** -piensa "no me percate de su movimiento" y voltea enfurecido- no juegues conmigo mocoso insolente ... tú solo eres un presumido –lanza sus ballestas contra el suelo... para empuñar una lanza- ahora, este será tu fin!

*arremete ferozmente envuelto en flamas en dirección hacia **Lucian**, mientras **Bea** observa asombrada el feroz combate entre ellos*

**Bea:** **Lucian**! Cuidado –grita algo preocupado-

**Lucian:** he! –se queda de pie y detiene la arremetida de **Raymer** usando solamente una mano sin retroceder ni un solo centímetro al recibir el ataque de este-

**Raymer/Bea:** ...! –reaccionan anonadados ante este acontecimiento-

***Lucian** le arranca la lanza de las manos, solo para tirarla por ahí... acto seguido sujeta al vampiro de la cara rompiendo parte de la armadura que lo cubría y lo avienta brutalmente contra un muro de la mansión*

**Raymer:** buah! –dañado seriamente por el contraataque- que rayos eres tu!, esa velocidad...poder eres casi como uno de nosotros...

**Bea:** -pensando "pues es cierto nunca había visto a nadie moverse así... solo a los vampiros"-

**Lucian:** no tengo por que darte explicaciones –se acerca velozmente y sujeta al vampiro para alza con una sola mano- pero tu a mi si, dime –cambia su expresión completamente a una amenazante mirada- conoces a un vampiro con 2 cuernos?

**Raymer:** -seriamente dañado- jah! hahahaha –comienza a reír- tu debes estar loco si planeas ir contra el, es el **Duque **

**Lucian:** así que si sabes sobre el... entonces empieza a hablar!

**Raymer:** olvídalo... no importa que tanto poder creas tener... no estas ni cerca del nivel del **Duque** –sonríe burlonamente- si te lo cruzas, desaparecerás muahahahaha

*al empezar a reír el vampiro **Lucian** lo mordió en el cuello y empezó a succionar su sangre y su poder*

**Bea:** ...! -contemplando se asusta un poco ante este evento-

*Luego de esto **Lucian** arroja a **Rayme**r el cual ya no tiene ni fuerza para moverse y **Lucian** vuelve a su forma normal*

**Lucian:** bien, ahora –saca una tarjeta de su chaqueta- solo falta esto

**Nero:** ... -con un brillo rojo en sus ojos-

*Al arrojar la tarjeta esta envolvió al vampiro y lo sello en un extraño ataúd*

**Lucian:** -saca su comunicador- oye, chica girasol despierta!

**Alice:** oye –algo molesta- te dije que me llamo **Alice**... no es muy difícil de recordar, bueno –observa a través del comunicador- veo de que esta listo

**Lucian:** es lo que me pediste, aun que no se bien el por que

**Nero:** es cierto **Alice**, que planeas?

**Alice:** es una sorpresa –les guiña el ojo y sonríe, acto seguido es tele transportado el ataúd-

***Bea** se levanta un poco dirigiéndose hacia **Lucian** algo dudosa después de lo acontecido*

**Bea: Lucian**, estas bien? –extiende su mano hacia el algo temblorosa-

**Lucian:** uh? Claro que si –reacciona al darse cuenta de algo- **Nero**, hazlo

**Nero:** esta bien –se posiciona sobre **Bea** y comienza a dejar caer unas esferas rojas que salen de el sobre ella-

**Bea:** pero ... q-que es esto? que me estas haciendo!

**Lucian:** tranquila, al usar el "**Dark Cross**" y absorber sangre y poder de vampiros, **Nero** puede crear estas esferas las cuales se utilizan para sanar heridas rápidamente, como la de tu pierna izquierda

**Bea:** oh –algo avergonzada y arrepentida- gracias... perdona mi actitud –mirando a **Nero**-

**Nero:** esta bien, creo que es suficiente –cesa la producción de las esferas-

**Lucian/Nero:** ...! –reaccionan al sentir que algo no anda bien-

**Bea:** bien ahora –sonríe y exclama animada- a por los niños!

*son rodeados por escuadrones de elite que salen de la nada en todas direcciones*

**Lucian: **rayos! –enfadado por la situación-

**Bea:** -empuñando su arma- vamos **Lucian** que ocurre? –lo mira desconcertada-

**Nero:** después del "**Dark Cross**", no puedo darle mi poder por un tiempo...y su habilidad también se ve reducida por la presión que soporta su cuerpo

**Bea:** ohh... ya veo –algo preocupada- esta bien yo te ayudare **Lucian**!

*los escuadrones avanzan hacia ellos, cuando son impactados por meteoros que caen ... acabando con grandes grupos de ellos*

**Lucian/Nero/Bea:** ...! –sorprendidos ante el acontecimiento, suena el intercomunicador de **Lucian**-

**Alice:** yahoo –guiñando el ojo y sonriendo- aquí **Alice**, te sorprendí **Lucian**?

**Lucian:** ...?

**Nero: Alice** que ocurre?

**Alice:** pues observen ahí –señalando una esfera roja que desciende hacia ellos- es el **Seireijuu** **del Fuego**, **Ursula**

**Ursula:** hey, vamos que esperan muévanse –moviéndose impetuosamente- enemigos así no son nada acabaremos con ellos en unos instantes

**Lucian:** -se reincorpora- oye **Ursula**... préstame tu poder

**Nero:** que tienes en mente?

**Ursula:** claro! –canalizando su poder hacia la espada oscura-

***Lucian** clava su espada y salen erupciones flameantes abriendo un camino entre los escuadrones en dirección a la mansión*

**Lucian: Bea**! rápido aprovecha y entra... o acaso ya olvidaste lo que viniste a hacer a este lugar?

**Bea:** -piensa "que vine a hacer aquí? ...! cierto los niños"- bien gracias nuevamente **Lucian**, cuídate mucho y no te preocupes por nada yo me encargare de los niños –corre rápidamente por el camino- "Que la Fuerza del Sol los Acompañe"

**Nero: Lucian**... acaso tú?

**Ursula:** oye recién fui liberado no hace falta que hagas nada yo me encargare –comienza a brillar intensamente y a crear pilares de fuego que salen del suelo acabando con algunos enemigos-

**Lucian:** -coge su espada y arremete también en contra de los enemigos- no me subestimen!

*mientras que **Lucian**,** Nero** y **Ursula** se enfrentan a la horda de enemigos, **Bea** consigue llegar a las celdas y liberar a los niños, usando un pasaje secreto logra sacarlos de ahí, esperando que **Lucian** también consiga salir de ahí... mas tarde en el Bar de la ciudad*

**Bea:** -entrando- el estará bien, yo se que si, oh –reacciona al ver una cara conocida en la barra-

**Lucian:** uh? tu de nuevo –algo fastidiado-

**Nero:** parece que lo consiguió –sonríe confiadamente-

**Ursula:** o quizás corrió con suerte –sonríe presuntuosamente-

**Bea:** están todos bien, que alegría –se acerca hacia ellos-

**Lucian:** hump, claro que si –continúa tomando su bebida-

**Alice:** yahoo! –hablando por el comunicador- **Lucian**, tengo información que se que te interesara –saltando de emoción-

**Lucian:** pues bien habla ya chica girasol

**Alice:** buh, yo que vengo a darte información y tu me tratas así... esta bien pero me tendrás que traer algo especial, escucha hay un alquimista escondido en lo que se presume son los restos de la vieja Ciudad de San Miguel, su nombre es **Sheridan**... y puede de que tenga información muy útil para ti acerca de tu espada oscura

**Nero:**...!

**Ursula: **se oye interesante

**Lucian:** vaya –sonríe malévolamente- esa si es información útil **Alice**, iré a verlo inmediatamente, **Ursula** tu ve con la chica girasol y cuídala, yo iré con **Nero** a ver a ese sujeto

**Bea:** cuídate **Lucian**, yo regresare al escondite de la Hermandad a ver como están todos –le sonríe dulcemente y sale del lugar-

*mas tarde en un misterioso bosque donde se presume existía la Ciudad de San Miguel, **Lucian** haya una extraña entrada*

**Lucian:** pues bien..este ha de ser el lugar –acercándose abre la puerta de una patada-

?: pero que rayos? –voltea el científico al escuchar el disturbio causado por la violenta intromisión-

**Nero:** es que acaso tu no conoces el tacto, ni para entrar a un lugar?

**Lucian:** oye tú, eres el Profesor **Sheridan**, el famoso alquimista?

**Sheridan:** si soy yo, quien eres tú y que haces aquí? –pensando "tiene un aura extraña... y un **Seireijuu** **Oscuro**... sospechoso"-

**Lucian:** me llamo **Lucian**, vengo de parte de la Chica Girasol, me dijo que tú –sacando su espada oscura- tendrías información para mí acerca de esto

**Sheridan:** ! –reacciona sorprendido y sobresaltado- tienes acaso la mas mínima idea de que es eso que sostienes en tu mano

**Lucian:** es una espada oscura que me dio la Chica Girasol, aparentemente fue encontrada en una zona oscura de la luna

**Sheridan:** así que fue **Alice** quien te la dio, ya veo... pues te diré –tomando compostura y una mirada seria- esa espada oscura que llevas ahí es nada mas y nada menos que **Vanargand**

**Nero:** ...!

**Lucian:** alto, ese no es el nombre de la Bestia de la Destrucción de las leyendas?

**Sheridan:** exactamente, esa espada que llevas esta echa de la misma materia que esa bestia...

**Nero:** no tenía ni la más remota idea –completamente sorprendido-

**Lucian:** -sorprendido también- oh, interesante

**Sheridan: **pero debo decirte que a simple vista ha perdido gran parte de su poder, puedo restaurarla si gustas... aunque me tomara alrededor de 3 horas

**Nero:** ha perdido poder?

**Lucian:** he –sonríe peligrosamente- eso seria de gran utilidad profesor –entregándole su arma- será interesante ver el poder completo de esta arma

**Sheridan:** si gustas puedes explorar los alrededores mientras esperas, aunque debo pedirte que tu **Seireijuu** se quede aquí conmigo para ayudarme en el proceso de restauración

**Lucian:** de acuerdo profesor, iré a explorar los alrededores mientras trabajan

*sale del laboratorio y explora las ruinas*

**Sheridan:** -mientras trabaja- por cierto, **Nero** cierto?

**Nero:** si profesor?

**Sheridan:** no se toparon con nadie al llegar a este lugar? tiende a ser algo riesgosas estas ruinas, y tengo a alguien vigilando contra los intrusos

**Nero:** no nos encontramos con nadie profesor...

*en las afueras de las ruinas, mientras **Lucian** explora el lugar se percata de que una extraña bestia esta atacando a una joven vestida de Maid*

Maid: aléjate intruso –atacando a la bestia-

**Lucian:** uh? –entra velozmente en escena volando a la bestia de una sola patada- oye te encuentras bien? –volteando a ver a la joven-

Maid: si, no hacia falta de tu intervención –mirándolo seriamente- ahora identifícate

**Lucian:** ...! –pensando "es idéntica... pero no puede ser ella"-

*la joven comienza a atacarlo a lo que **Lucian** reacciona esquivando y evadiendo los ataques de ella, pero en medio del combate*

**Sheridan:** -a través del comunicador- **Carmilla** detente inmediatamente!

**Carmilla:** a su orden profesor –se detiene y se queda parada sin reaccionar-

**Lucian:** profesor ... me puede explicar que ocurre?

**Sheridan:** veras **Lucian**, ella es **Carmilla** es un androide que rescate hace algunos años de los laboratorios del **Barón Stoker**, y ahora es mi Maid la cual me ayuda con la vigilancia y el estudio de estas ruinas

**Lucian:** -pensando "así que eso fue lo que paso... ya veo"- te encuentras bien **Carmilla**?

**Carmilla:** así es, espero no haberle causado daños al invitado del profesor –se acerca a el y le sacude el polvo-

**Lucian:** tsk –se sonroja levemente- no hace falta que hagas algo así

**Carmilla:** -se queda mirándolo algo dudosa- esta es la primera vez que nos vemos?

**Sheridan:** ...!

**Lucian:** así es -alejándose de ella- profesor voy camino de regreso

**Sheridan:** ah, si claro ya casi hemos terminado, **Carmilla** escolta al invitado por favor?

**Carmilla:** como usted diga, será un placer profesor –toma a **Lucian** del brazo mientras regresan-

*una ves en el laboratorio de **Sheridan**, este esta listo para presentarles el resultado de su trabajo, **Carmilla **solo se queda al lado del profesor mientras suceden los acontecimientos*

**Sheridan:** -entusiasmado- contemplad he aquí la verdadera fuerza de la **Vanargand**!

**Lucian/Nero:** vaya...-sorprendidos- parece un arma completamente nueva

**Sheridan:** es demasiado pronto para sorprenderse, veras al haber restaurado gran parte de su poder, ahora tienes a tu disposición lo siguiente –empieza a manipular la espada- la primera forma con la que estas familiarizado, **Vanargand**, luego –convierte el arma en una lanza- **Jormungandr**, en nombre a la Bestia de la Tierra... con un alto poder destructivo, pero lenta lo cual me supongo te servirá en algunas ocasiones, y para finalizar –cambia de forma el arma en una hoz- contemplen a **Hel** , nombrado así por la Reina de la Oscuridad, su poder es menor al de las formas anteriores... pero su velocidad es superior a esas, y para ti ... un pequeño regalo de mi parte –lo convierte en un guante- de esta manera podrás llevarla, activarla y cambiar a la forma que necesites a tu gusto... que opinas de esto eh **Lucian**?

**Carmilla:** se ha superado a usted mismo con este trabajo profesor

**Lucian:** mmm –colocándose el guante y maniobrando utilizando las diferentes formas- esto me será muy útil profesor –sonríe confiadamente-

**Sheridan:** bien yo he cumplido con mi cometido, si necesitas algo de mí... puedes venir cuando gustes

***Lucian** se retira del lugar con su arma completamente restaurada, y se transporta al Satélite Girasol, donde reside **Alice***

**Alice:** oh tan pronto están de vuelta en casa **Lucian**, **Nero**? –se acerca a saludarlo amablemente-

**Nero:** así es, todo veo que todo esta bien por aquí también

**Lucian:** -arroja su chaqueta en una silla y se recuesta en un sillón- ahora no **Alice**, solo necesito descansar un poco antes de dirigirme a la siguiente zona

*Mientras tanto... el escondite de la Hermandad es atacado por tropas de elite enviadas para arrasar con ellos definitivamente, podrá salvarse la Hermandad?*

**/Continuara/**

**N/A:** ahora conocimos algunos de los personajes que participaran a lo largo de esta historia… espero verlos en la siguiente entrega de estas crónicas

**Nos veremos pronto….**


	3. Chapter 2 : Determinación

**Bokura no Taiyou**** Crónicas**

**By: ****RebornArcobaleno**

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Bokura no Taiyou no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectivo creador, Hideo Kojima y Konami

**Summary:** luego de la caída de la Mansión de Cacería y la derrota de **Raymer** a manos de **Lucian**, el castillo principal de los vampiros manda un ataque sin cuartel contra la recién descubierta ubicación del escondite de la Hermandad... a la cual **Bea** se disponía a regresar para presentar su reporte

**Category**: K+

**N/A**: Armazón Ataúd : armadura utilizada por vampiros de alto nivel, diseñadas especialmente para resistir el poder de las Solar Gun / Seireijuu(Terrenal) : seres que dominan los elementos, esconden poderes aun desconocidos / Cross: combinación entre el usuario y el Seireijuu(Terrenal), para usar el poder de este libremente / Solar Gun : armas creadas por Trinity para usar el poder del sol en contra de los vampiros

**Capítulo 2: Determinación, el Aprendiz Aparece**

*En la sala de entrenamiento de la Hermandad*

Veterano: muy bien –observando al joven entrenar- ahora usa la fijación veloz en los blancos de ahí e intenta disparar tu **Knight**

Joven Aprendiz: -sigue las indicaciones pero no logra disparar- eh... oye **Kay** esta **Solar Gun** esta dañada, llevo 3 años entrenando con ella y aun no dispara?

**Ernest:** vamos, aun te falta mucho por aprender –le despeina la cabeza al joven- aun te falta Determinación **Aaron**

**Aaron:** eh! eso no es justo **Ernest**, al menos déjame usar tu **Dragoon** para probar –los ojos le brillan de emoción al fijar la mirada en el arma de **Ernest**-

**Ernest:** sabes que no puedo hacer eso, es una **Solar Gun** para cada uno, aparte el **Knight** perteneció a mi Maestro **Trinity**, tu padre ... no deberías de menospreciar tan pronto esa arma, así como también llevas la bufanda roja que el te dio el día que naciste –mirándolo con algo de nostalgia-

*entra un veterano apresuradamente*

Veterano: **Ernest** es una emergencia, estamos siendo invadidos por escuadrones de enemigos, de algún modo descubrieron nuestra ubicación!

**Ernest:** tranquilo **Kay**, tenemos un plan de contingencia para momentos así, todos sabemos que hacer –tomando del hombro y mirando con gran confianza a su compañero-

**Kay:** pero esta vez es diferente, han atacado por el área donde están los refugiados, todos los civiles están en riesgo y la mayoría de aprendices están fuera!

**Ernest:** -cambiando a una expresión mas seria- entonces tendremos que hacernos cargo de esta situación personalmente

**Aaron:** bien esto es de lo que hablaba -entusiasmado- cuenten conmigo para acabar con ellos

**Ernest:** lo siento **Aaron **pero tu no vendrás con nosotros –mirando al joven muy seriamente- tu iras por la ruta de escape y ayudaras a cualquier civil que encuentres, entendido!

**Aaron: **-algo intimidado- esta bien... pero ambos sean cuidadosos, los veré en el punto de salida con los civiles

**Earnest/Kay:** en marcha –se dirigen rápidamente uno al lado del otro hacia la salida-

**Aaron** : hey ... –llamando a ambos veteranos- "Que la Fuerza del Sol los Acompañe"

***Earnest** y **Kay** voltean sonriéndole al joven y todos se dirigen en la dirección que les fue encomendada*

*caminando por las vías de escape **Aaron** logra salir a una zona segura al aire libre indicada como vía segura para estos casos*

**Aaron:** hubiera sido mas emocionante ir con ellos –mira su **Solar Gun**- y esta cosa que no sirve para nada -suspira- que se supone que debo hacer si soy atacado? aventarla contra el esperando que le duela?

*mientras avanza algo molesto por la decisión de sus superiores es atacado por un Sabueso Flamígero, parte del escuadrón de ataque hacia el escondite... *

**Aaron:** eh, que se supone que debería hacer? –observa a su alrededor y ve un puente levadizo no activado- aha! eso me será de utilidad

*maniobrando hacia ese lugar logra que el Sabueso caiga al vacío, aunque lamentablemente daña el interruptor del puente*

**Aaron:** fiuu, eso estuvo cerca, ahora –se detiene a pensar- bueno hay otra ruta si voy por aquí

*cuando el joven se dispone a ir por la ruta alternativa, escucha a una chica gritar y voltea a ver que un esqueleto armado se dispone a atacarla... lastimosamente la niña esta al otro lado del puente y el único interruptor útil también se encuentra ahí*

Niña: no, alguien ayudaaaa –grita la niña-

**Aaron:** no, si este pedazo de chatarra funcionara podría ayudarla, quiero ayudarla…pero que puedo hacer

Voz: dime, cual es tu deseo?

**Aaron:** ah? quiero… quiero salvar a esa chica sin importar que

Voz: entonces ha llegado el momento

*el **Knight** comienza a emitir un brillo como nunca antes*

**Aaron:** pero que pasa –observando a su arma reaccionar asi por primera vez-

Voz: aclara tu mente de dudas, canaliza tus emociones y dispara con todo lo que tienes!

**Aaron:** -apunta- niña cuidado! –dispara su arma y esta desprende una gran esfera de energía con tal fuerza que el joven es enviado hacia atrás por-

*la gran esfera de energía disparada impacta al esqueleto sin dejar rastro de el, acto seguido la niña activa el interruptor para bajar el puente*

Niña: muchas gracias, señor pistolero de la Hermandad –acercándose hacia el con una enorme sonrisa-

**Aaron:** ah, no no es nada –algo nervioso- si te encuentras bien es mejor de que te unas con el grupo de civiles que esta mas adelante y encuentres un lugar seguro

Niña: si lo haré muchas gracias, me llamo **Lisbeth**... y usted señor?

**Aaron:** deja de decirme señor, se siente algo incomodo... me llamo **Aaron** y soy el mas talentoso aprendiz de pistolero –dice el joven algo presuntuoso-

**Lisbeth:** muchas gracias –agacha la cabeza algo tímida- **Aaron**, iré con los demás ahora mismo –sonríe y sale del lugar en dirección a la salida-

Voz: vaya, veo de que hiciste un gran trabajo para ser la primera vez que disparas

**Aaron:** si, tienes razón… eh? –volteo a ver quien le habla y ve a un **Seireijuu** a su costado- y tu quien eres?

**Seireijuu:** me llamo **Toasty**, y soy un **Seireijuu Solar**… residía en el interior del **Knight** esperando que llegue el momento en que seas capaz de utilizar mi poder, y ese día ha llegado

**Aaron:** ya veo, así que aun tenia dudas al empuñarla –afirma confiado- bien **Toasty **ahora que ya soy digno de ti... protejamos al resto de civiles que esta mas adelante

**Toasty:** será todo un gusto, en marcha joven

*marchan camino hacia delante cuando son interceptados por un par de vizcondes vampiros…un dúo de gemelos*

**Toasty:** esto no pinta nada bien

**Aaron:** q-quienes son ustedes?!

**Edgar / Virginia:** somos los todopoderosos vizcondes a cargo de la exterminación de la base secreta de la Hermandad... **Edgar** y **Virginia** –ríen presuntuosamente-

**Aaron:** vizcondes... –tiembla el joven de miedo-

**Toasty:** aun no es momento -con una cara d enfado y preocupación-

*los vizcondes intentan abalanzarse contra el joven temeroso, pero son detenidos... uno es ametrallado por constantes disparos solares, y el otro es detenido por un muro de flamas solares*

?: vaya llegamos a tiempo para unirnos a la fiesta

**Aaron:**-reacciona para identificar a los recién llegados- son **Ernest** y **Kay**!

**Edgar/Virginia:** como se atreven a hacernos esto

**Toasty:** oh … un par de veteranos, la situación mejora

**Kay:** vaya **Aaron**, veo que estas bien –situándose delante del joven apuntando a los enemigos con la **Solar Gun Ninja**-

**Ernest:** y que esperabas, es el aprendiz Nº1 de la Hermandad –situado al otro lado apuntando con la **Solar Gun Dragoon**-

**Aaron:** bien con nosotros 3 será suficiente para acabar con ellos

**Ernest/Kay:** no!, tu misión es ir por los civiles y resguardarlos en el escape

**Ernest: Aaron**, la Hermandad se fundo para proteger a las personas como principal ideal, si te quedas a pelear... estarás dejando de lado lo más importante

**Kay:** no te preocupes, nos reuniremos contigo en el punto de escape

**Aaron:** confió en ustedes, "Que la Fuerza del Sol los Acompañe" –diciendo esto el joven avanza dejándolos atrás con plena confianza en reunirse luego-

*mientras que **Ernest** y **Kay** combaten a **Edgar** y **Virginia**, los vizcondes... **Aaron** llega hasta el punto de reunión con los civiles*

Civiles: oh, no… -expresan con decepción- es solo un niño, no será capaz de lograrlo

**Lisbeth:** -desde dentro de la multitud- **Aaron** podrá hacerlo, el me salvo y se que nos ayudara ahora!

**Aaron:** pero que es lo que ocurre?

**Toasty:** por que aun siguen aquí?

Civiles: mas adelante hay una Bestial Quimera que bloquea el único escape de aquí

**Aaron:** -sus piernas comienzan a temblar un poco- n-no tiene de que temer yo me hare cargo

Civiles: es solo un niño atemorizado, estamos perdidos

**Lisbeth: Aaron** –lo mira algo preocupada- estarás bien?

**Toasty:** no tiene que temer! –exclama fuerte- este es el hijo de **Trinity**, y en este momento reacciona igual que el antes de una feroz batalla

**Aaron:** enserio mi padre también actuaba así –algo asombrado-

**Toasty:** asi es, pero en esos momentos es solo decía "Que el Sol Brille por Siempre en Nuestros Corazones"

**Lisbeth:** ohh que lindas palabras

Civiles: wao... me siento mas tranquilo

**Aaron:** "Que el Sol Brille por Siempre en Nuestros Corazones", -pone su mano en su pecho y luego sostiene con fuerza su bufanda- gracias padre, ahora yo me encargare de esto

Civiles: adelante joven, contamos con usted y lo estaremos apoyando desde aquí

**Lisbeth:** cuídate mucho **Aaron**

*el joven se dirige a encarar a la feroz bestia que estaba bloqueándoles el escape, al llegar donde la Bestial Quimera, la bestia mira enfurecida al joven recién llegado y comienza a lanzarle esferas de energía oscura que despide de su boca, el joven ataca a la bestia dando lo mejor de si, pero sin lograr mucho progreso*

**Aaron:** e-esta es más difícil de lo que pensé

**Toasty:** bien, no hay opción... escúchame **Aaron**, usaremos el "**Solar Cross**", así me fusionare contigo para brindarte mis poderes

**Aaron:** enserio puedes hacer algo así? –lo mira sorprendido y entusiasmado- pues hagámoslo!

***Toasty** se convierte en una esfera brillante envolviendo a **Aaron** y luego revelando su nueva forma, un guerreo brillante con su bufanda roja, acto seguido observa al monstruo par abalanzarse sobre el e impactarlo con feroces y fugaces patadas clavando al monstruo al piso ocasionándole daños muy severos*

**Aaron:** -observando sus manos- wao… así que esto es el "**Solar Cross**", increíble

*el joven regresa a la normalidad en lo que los restos de la bestia se desvanecen, luego se reúnen con el los civiles*

Civiles: -asombrados por el resultado- sorprendente, el lo consiguió

**Lisbeth: Aaron** lo lograste –sonriendo calidamente-

**Toasty:** así es, buen trabajo joven

**Aaron: Toasty**, **Lisbeth**, todos… -sonríe reconfortado- gracias por creer en mi

*acto seguido aparece en escena **Bea** la cual recibió la transmisión de emergencia para buscar a los civiles en el área*

**Bea:** veo que están todos a salvo –sonríe y se acerca al grupo-

**Aaron: Bea** estas aquí, escucha –le explica lo ocurrido-

**Bea:** mmm entiendo, pero ahora lo que debemos hacer es llevar a los civiles a un lugar seguro, esos 2 estarán bien, eran compañeros de tu padre

*todos se dirigen hacia un refugio de la Hermandad mientras que la batalla entre **Ernest** y **Kay** contra los vizcondes esta por finalizar*

**Ernest:** bien creo que es hora de acabarlos –contempla el vizconde dañado-

**Edgar:** hehehe –sonríe presuntuosamente-

**Kay:** es su fin ríndanse ahora

**Virginia:** que confiados son…

*en ese momento tanto **Ernest** como **Kay** son impactados por rayos, haciendo su aparición otro señor vampiro*

**Barón Stoker:** huhuhu bien echo vizcondes… me han conseguido dos grandes especimenes para investigar

**Ernest/Kay :** maldición…

**Edgar:** bueno seguimos tu plan a la perfección ahora regresaremos al Jardín de Pesadillas –sacudiéndose el polvo de la batalla-

**Virginia:** hum –patea en la cara a **Ernest**- como te atreves a dañar mi hermoso vestido

**Barón Stoker:** huhuhu el líder de la Hermandad y su brazo derecho, esto salio mejor de lo esperado

*acto seguido los dañados pistoleros son encerrados en capsulas y siendo transportados lejos de ahí*

*mas tarde ese día** Bea** regreso a investigar el área del combate por la demora de los veteranos al ir al escondite designado para estos casos, encontrando solo los lentes que portaba **Ernest***

**Bea:** esto no es nada bueno –recoge y guarda los lentes- ... tendré que pensar que hacer ahora en adelante –muerde su dedo- esta situación es muy desfavorable

*de regreso en el refugio **Bea** le solicita a **Aaron** que la acompañe al Bar del distrito Nº13 para buscar información en lo cual ve una cara conocida, pero no en una situación que a ella le gustaría*

**Alice:** vamos **Lucian**, quiero que me lleves a esa tienda que vimos por la mañana –tomándolo del brazo y estando muy apegada a este-

Bea: como se atreve esa chica –reacciona muy celosa-

Aaron: eh? Bea espera -siguiéndola-

*se encuentran cara a cara*

**Lucian:** tsk –altamente enfadado- por que me tienen que pasar cosas así el día de hoy

**Alice:** yahoo -saludando como si nada- tu eres la amiguita –en tono de burla- que **Lucian** conoció en la Mansión de Cacería, cierto?

**Bea:** eh que quieres decir con eso –se adelanta y mira cara a cara a **Alice**-

**Aaron/Lucian:** … -piensan simultáneamente "algo malo va a pasar"-

**Alice:** pues yo estoy aquí en una c-i-t-a con **Lucian**, y tu?

**Lucian: Alice** no es una cita, tu me obligaste a acompañarte a comprar algunas cosas en "agradecimiento" por liberar al **Seireijuu del Fuego**... deja de imaginar cosas

**Aaron:** -se adelanta- **Bea **quienes son? son amigos tuyos?

**Bea:** -recupera la compostura- ah cierto **Aaron**, disculpa este es **Lucian**... el Oscuro Espadachín del que tanto hemos oído hablar, y esta es su compañera **Alice** –frunce el seño al referirse a ella-

**Aaron: Lucian**... wow he oído muchas historias acerca de ti, es verdad de que tu eres tan fuerte como para acabar con mil ejércitos en una sola noche?

**Lucian:** ? –ignorando el comentario del joven-

**Bea: Aaron** compórtate, hemos venido a buscar información del escondite de los vizcondes para averiguar que ocurrió con **Ernest** y **Kay** recuerdas?

**Alice: Ernest**? el líder de la Hermandad fue capturado? –reacciona sorprendida colocando su mano frente de su boca- **Lucian**, los vizcondes eran tu siguiente objetivo cierto? que tal si les echas una mano –lo mira y sonríe-

**Lucian:** -la mira con indiferencia- no tengo por que hacer tal cosa, yo hago las cosas a mi manera... lo que le pase a la Hermandad no me afecta, a menos de que interfieran en mis objetivos

**Aaron:** pero si son tu objetivo entonces yo te seguiré! –se adelante y confronta al espadachín- tu has lo que quieras y yo buscare por ellos, son mi familia y es mi deber salvarlos!

**Lucian:** ...

**Alice:** -observa dudosa la reacción del espadachín-

**Bea: Aaron**... **Lucian** –mira a ambos preocupada por la situación-

**Lucian:** mocoso no tienes el nivel para un combate así, podría vencerte sin usar arma alguna

**Aaron:** pues demuéstralo –mira desafiante y enfadado al espadachín-

*aparecen ambos** Seireijuu** **Nero** y **Toasty***

**Lucian:** oh … un **Seireijuu**, veamos de lo que eres capaz –mira intimidante al joven-

**/Continuara/**

**N/A:** ahora que han cruzado caminos, Aaron lograra convencer a Lucian de unir fuerzas? o se desatara un combate entre ellos… que será del destino de Ernest y Kay que han caído en manos del enemigo

**Nos veremos pronto….**


	4. Chapter 3 : Confrontación

**Bokura no Taiyou**** Crónicas**

**By: ****RebornArcobaleno**

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Bokura no Taiyou no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectivo creador, Hideo Kojima y Konami

**Summary:** luego de la captura de **Ernest** y **Kay** por una treta de los Vizcondes y el **Barón Stoker**, **Bea** halla a **Lucian **y **Alice** en la plaza de la ciudad donde **Lucian** se rehúsa a brindarles ayuda, al escuchar esto **Aaron** decide retarlo...

**Category**: K+

**N/A**: Armazón Ataúd: armadura utilizada por vampiros de alto nivel, diseñadas especialmente para resistir el poder de las Solar Gun / Seireijuu (Terrenal): seres que dominan los elementos, esconden poderes aun desconocidos / Cross: combinación entre el usuario y el Seireijuu (Terrenal), para usar el poder de este libremente / Solar Gun: armas creadas por Trinity para usar el poder del sol en contra de los vampiros

**Capítulo 3: Confrontación, Dark Sword VS Solar Gun**

***Aaron** muy enfadado por la reacción de **Lucian** ante la situación por la cual atravesaban los miembros de la Hermandad se interpone en su camino desafiándolo*

**Lucian:** bien niño si así quieres hacer las cosas –le entrega su guante a **Alice**- adelante –le hace una burla con la mano-

**Aaron:** no me subestimes –empuña el **Knight** y comienza a dispararle mientras corre en círculos a su alrededor- que te pareció? –el joven se detiene esperando que el humo del ataque se despeje-

**Bea: Aaron** -sorprendida- cuando creció tanto tu habilidad?

**Alice:** -sonríe confiadamente con los ojos cerrados- **Lucian**...

*se despeja el humo dejando ver al oscuro espadachín completamente ileso*

**Lucian:** -mirándolo inerte- cuando vas a empezar niño?

**Aaron:** n-no tiene ni un solo daño? –sorprendido y algo enfadado- acaso falle todos mis ataques?

**Toasty:** no fue así –casi atónito- esquivo todos y cada uno a una velocidad increíble

**Bea:** a que te refieres? –reacciona ante el comentario soltado por este-

**Nero: Bea** –sonríe confiado- tú ya lo has visto moverse así... en la Mansión de Cacería... recuerdas?

**Bea:** si –reacciona a reclamarle- pero en ese entonces estaba usando un Cross contigo no es así?

**Alice:** -ríe inocentemente- esa es una habilidad propia de **Lucian**, es conocida como **Dark Slide (Desliz Oscuro)**

**Nero:** así es, la única razón por la que usamos el Cross en contra de **Raymer** fue por que lo usamos para distraerlo, veras **Raymer** confiaba demasiado en su poder... así que al ver nuestro Cross, perdió toda concentración y fue mas fácil derrotarlo... era solo un idiota con gran poder –sonríe malvadamente- solo uso el 36% de su habilidad contra el...

**Bea:** -reacciona muy sorprendida- solo un 36% de habilidad?!

**Alice:** ah? no se por que te sorprendes tanto –lo mira con orgullo- el tiene gran poder dentro de el

**Aaron: Toasty**… préstame tu poder! – mirando al Seireijuu- vamos a ir con todo lo que tenemos contra el de una vez por todas!

**Toasty:** entendido –pone una expresión de estar listo para pelear- hagámoslo entonces... demostrémosle de lo que eres capaz

**Lucian:** uh? ahora que harás… -mirándolo confiadamente-

**Aaron:** **Solar Cross**!

*acto seguido el joven toma la forma de guerrero brillante y se mueve rodeando al oscuro espadachín a alta velocidad*

**Bea:** wow... el también unas un Cross –sorprendida y sonriente- ahora si será mas parejo el combate entre ellos

**Alice:** pero, aun le falta experiencia –algo decepcionada al ver el Cross de **Aaron**-

**Nero:** ... aun tiene mucho por aprender –cierra los ojos y sonríe-

**Aaron: Lucian**! -salta y comienza a dejar caer una lluvia de patadas encima del espadachín a toda velocidad-

**Lucian:** he -cierra los ojos y esquiva todos los golpes sin moverse de su lugar- esto no sirve ni como calentamiento –sujeta al joven de una pierna y lo envía contra un muro distante-

***Aaron** impacta el muro y se levanta ligeramente dañado*

**Bea:** i-imposible...-completamente sorprendida- tanto es su poder sin usar un Cross?

**Alice:** no es eso, el Cross del chico es veloz y fuerte pero... le falta experiencia

**Nero:** así es, **Lucian** lleva combatiendo tiempo el solo contra diferentes tipos de enemigos, el chico recién ha obtenido su Cross... solo con eso nunca lo vencerá

**Aaron:** rayos –reincorporándose – ni con el Cross puedo siquiera estar a su nivel? imposible –arremete a toda velocidad contra el joven-

*mientras en el lugar de la batalla aparece una conocida*

**Carmilla:** acaso son? –acercándose al lugar donde estaba **Nero** y ambas chicas-

**Nero:** ah –reacciona al reconocer a la joven- **Carmilla** la Maid del **Profesor Sheridan** cierto?

**Bea/Alice:** -voltean a ver a la joven-

**Carmilla:** -hace una reverencia- es un gusto encontrarlo y ver que esta sano y salvo –le sonríe amablemente-

**Nero:** jeje igualmente, por cierto ella es **Alice** la Chica Girasol, y también esta **Bea**... una pistolera de la Hermandad

**Carmilla:** -hace una reverencia- un gusto en conocerlas

**Alice:** igualmente, pero no seas tan formal

**Bea:** es un gusto conocerte

*mientras el combate entre **Aaron** en Cross y **Lucian** continuaba la joven recién llegada se percata*

**Carmilla:** ese es el joven **Lucian**? –se asoma para ver de reconocerlo- acaso están en algún problema o algo?

**Nero:** no, para nada solo es una "practica" por decirlo así

**Bea:** necesitamos la ayuda de **Lucian**, y **Aaron** intenta convencerlo

**Alice:** jojojojo –con una sonrisa malvada- hey **Lucian** –llamando la atención de este- mira quien vino a verte

**Lucian:** que rayos quieres ahora **Alice**? –toma distancia del joven dando un veloz salto hacia atrás y observa para ver de quien se trata- **C-Carmilla** –algo desconcertado- pero que hace ella aquí?

**Aaron:** uh? –se percata y piensa "bien aprovechare que se distrajo"- toma esto –le da una patada directo en el pecho y lo envía contra un muro-

**Nero:** pobre de él, eso le va a doler

**Bea:** -sonríe- bien! lo logro

**Alice:** yo no diría eso exactamente –sonríe algo nerviosa-

**Carmilla:** joven **Lucian** –reacciona algo asustada y preocupada-

**Aaron:** bien, te vencí ahora cooperaras con nosotros –apuntando en la dirección en la que envió a volar al espadachín-

**Lucian:** a quien has vencido según tu niño? –apareciendo detrás de el-

*ante el asombro de **Bea** y **Carmilla**, **Lucian** aparece detrás de **Aaron** sin un solo rasguño... en lo que el joven volteo al percatarse de la presencia de este detrás de el es golpeado fuertemente en el estomago*

**Alice:** me suponía que algo así pasaría

**Bea:** pero que fue eso? yo vi claramente como recibió el golpe

**Nero: Dark Illusion (Ilusión Oscura)**... un contraataque de **Lucian** en el cual se mueve a través de la sombra de su oponente para atacarlo desprevenido

**Alice:** aunque es algo excesivo usar un ataque así contra alguien inexperto –algo incomoda al ver lo ocurrido-

**Carmilla:** -suspira- solo me alegro de que este a salvo

**Aaron:** -cae de rodillas sosteniendo su estomago y volviendo a su forma normal- acaso no puedo ganarle

**Toasty:** lo siento **Aaron**, pero el nivel de este tipo es extremadamente alto, no solo es fuerte si no de que tiene gran talento…-mira al joven preocupado-

**Lucian:** si esto es todo lo que puedes hacer -le da la espalda al joven- es mejor que no intervengas... –camina hacia donde se encuentran los demás –

**Nero:** no crees que fuiste algo excesivo? –mirando al espadachín mientras este se acerca a donde están todos-

**Bea: Aaron**! –preocupada corre hacia donde esta el joven para ver su condición-

**Alice: Lucian** –lo mira preocupada- en verdad no los vas a ayudar?

**Carmilla:** -mirándolo fijamente- se encuentra bien joven **Lucian**? –se acerca a revisarlo y lo mira algo preocupada-

**Lucian:** -le desvía la mirada mientras se deja revisar- si, esto no es nada... y ya deja de ser tan formal que a decir verdad tiende a ser molesto

**Carmilla:** entonces estaría bien si solo te digo... **Lucian**? –termina de revisarlo y lo mira de cerca-

**Lucian:** es lo que acabo no? a todo esto... que haces por aquí?

**Carmilla:** el **Profesor Sheridan** me dijo de que podría encontrar a **Alice** en esta zona, desea hablar contigo de nuevo **Lucian**

**Alice:** mmm –piensa "me pregunto si"- ... –se acerca y le da un pequeño empujón en la espalda al espadachín acercándolo mas a la Maid- pues deberías ir con ella no crees? -sonríe- yo me retiro de regreso a la **Estación Girasol**

**Lucian/Carmilla:** -ambos se quedan mirándose el uno al otro por estar tan cerca-

***Aaron** se reincorpora y ayudado por **Bea** se reúne con el resto del grupo mientras que **Alice** se tele transporta*

**Lucian:** bueno –toma distancia de **Carmilla** y pone una mirada amenazante- será interesante ver que tiene para mí esta vez el Profesor... hehehe

**Nero:** espero esta vez te comportes mejor –cierra los ojos y suspira-

**Aaron:** Profesor? de que están hablando, aun tenemos el asunto pendiente de **Ernest** y **Kay**... aun no hemos terminado **Lucian**!

**Lucian:** mira niño ya termine contigo, no puedes continuar en tu condición... hagan lo que quieran, yo voy de camino a ver que necesita –toma distancia coge su guante de manos de **Alice** y camina en dirección a las ruinas, mientras es seguido por **Nero**-

**Carmilla:** esa es una Solar Gun cierto? entonces seria bueno de que también nos acompañes –le sonríe gentilmente- valdrá la pena te lo aseguro

***Aaron** accede a ir junto con **Bea** y son guiados por **Carmilla** a través de las ruinas hasta el laboratorio del **Profesor Sheridan**, donde este se halla conversando con **Lucian** que llego de antemano*

**Nero:** ya están aquí

**Lucian:** uh... veo que también vinieron –volteando a ver al grupo recién llegado-

**Carmilla:** Profesor, traje unos invitados que espero sean de su agrado –dejándolos pasar-

**Aaron:** wooow –mira los alrededores del laboratorio- este lugar es asombroso

**Bea:** pues la verdad es muy impresionante –observando detenidamente el lugar

**Sheridan:** bueno... terminando lo que te explicaba **Lucian**, he averiguado que el **Castillo August**, esta en la **Ciudad Principal**... pero para llegar ahí debes de atravesar la **Puerta del Vinculo**, en la cual están los sellos de los 4 Seireijuu que rigen este mundo, me refiero al Fuego, Tierra, Viento y Hielo... aparentemente al vencer a **Raymer** obtuviste el del Fuego, lo que me hace suponer que los otros deben estar a cargo de otros vampiros de un mismo nivel que el o superior

**Lucian:** entonces hemos de recuperar a los Seireijuu para poder avanzar hacia nuestro objetivo, he no es tan complicado

**Sheridan:** a decir verdad si lo es **Lucian**, puesto que no sabemos que tipo de Armazón Ataúd estará a su disposición, el de **Raymer** era solo una armadura de combate... no creas que todos serán igual y no siempre podrás usar tu Cross a gusto, recuerda que podrías caer en una trampa si no vas con precaución

**Lucian:** entiendo su punto profesor, pero –con una mirada de determinación- me haré cargo a mi manera... se cruce quien se cruce lo haré pedazos y seguiré

**Carmilla:** no seas tan imprudente **Lucian** –se acerca y lo mira- no quiero –agacha la mirada- que algo malo te pase

**Nero:** …-piensa "esa reacción es igual a..."-

**Sheridan:** -piensa "desde que **Lucian** llego, **Carmilla** poco a poco esta recuperando su humanidad... pero también sus recuerdos?"-

**Lucian:** mmm –sujeta a **Carmilla** de los hombros y mira al profesor- alguna idea o estrategia profesor?

**Carmilla:** gracias -lo mira y sonríe sin decir nada mas-

**Sheridan:** ahora que lo mencionas hace unos días detecte actividad en cierta área denominada Jardín de las Pesadillas, zona acorde a información brindada por **Alice**, que dirige el vizconde **Edgar**... pero el problema es toda la maleza y las plantas venenosas que hay en esa zona... tienes al Seireijuu del Fuego esa seria una ventaja, pero hay tuberías de gas, por lo cual es imposible esa táctica

**Aaron:** podemos ayudar también profesor! –se adelanta y entromete en la conversación-

**Bea:** -lo sigue- es cierto, si es de plantas los miembros de la Hermandad estamos entrenados para comunicarnos con la naturaleza

**Lucian:** -alza la voz y mira a ambos enfadado- no sean ilusos! esas no son plantas ordinarias, son plantas corrompidas por la energía oscura!

**Sheridan:** puede que tengas razón **Lucian**, pero eso representa otra cosa mas, de que **Edgar** tiene control del Seireijuu de la Tierra por lo cual, seria una oportunidad de obtenerlo al derrotarlo... no te parece?

**Bea :** el vizconde **Edgar** –se enfada al oír ese nombre-

**Aaron:** podremos obtener pistas de la ubicación de **Ernest** y **Kay**

**Sheridan:** veo de que los líderes de la Hermandad fueron capturados, mmm esto genera un cambio en la situación, sobre todo por que esos 2 son veteranos y si uno se llega a convertir en un experimento de **Stoker** la situación solo empeoraría

**Aaron: Lucian**, -lo mira fijamente- iré contigo a ese lugar y buscare información sobre ellos quieras o no!

**Bea: Aaron**... –lo mira preocupada y espera la reacción del espadachín-

**Sheridan: **ah una Solar Gun, aunque algo dañada por lo que veo... seria de gran utilidad un ataque a distancia dado de que tu no puedes realizar ninguno muy discreto cierto?

**Lucian:** puede que si pero, aun es un niño –se separa de **Carmilla**- le falta experiencia para un lugar así, solo me estorbaría y retrasaría

**Sheridan:** no lo veas así, ambos pueden usar el Cross según lo que me dijeron así que se complementarían, digamos de que el te puede ayudar como distracción para que tu elimines al vizconde sin mayor inconveniente, eso claro... si combinan y coordinan su habilidades, y quien sabe puede de que aprenda un par de cosas de ti no te parece?

**Toasty: **no seremos una carga, el aun tiene potencial por demostrarte!

**Nero: **será una interesante oportunidad para ver de que están hechos –mira desafiante al otro Seireijuu-

**Aaron: Lucian**!

**Carmilla: Lucian** –lo mira preocupada-

**Lucian:** no me caería mal... un escudo humano –sonríe tenebrosamente- así que por que no le echa una mirada a su Solar Gun profesor?

**Sheridan:** mmm es buena idea quizás pueda hacerle alguna que otra mejora, si me lo permites?

**Aaron:** claro profesor

*el joven le entrega su arma y al instante el científico comienza a trabajar en esta mientras que **Aaron**, **Toasty **y **Bea** exploran el laboratorio, **Lucian** recorre las ruinas y **Carmilla** cuida de **Nero***

*mientras tanto en el Jardín de Pesadillas, transcurre una reunión entre el vizconde **Edgar** y el recién llegado visitante... el **Barón Stoker***

**Edgar: **que te trae a mi patio de juegos **Stoker**? –casi sin prestarle atención a la llegada de este-

**Stoker:** huhuhu pues veras niño –se acerca hacia el con un extraño maletín- he rediseñado la configuración de tu Armazón Ataúd acorde a los datos que reuní en el incidente del escondite de la Hermandad

**Edgar:** oh –se levanta entusiasmado- pues veamos cual es el nuevo trabajo del afamado **Barón Stoker**, será interesante ver lo que puedo hacer con esta mejora

**Stoker:** tenga por seguro de que será completamente de su agrado, y si me disculpa he de dirigirme a la ubicación de su gemela a entregarle a ella su correspondiente actualización por así decirle

**Edgar:** por cierto... que ocurrió con los prisioneros? ya los exterminaron? –con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro-

**Stoker:** me temo que no es así huhuhu, uno se encuentra con su gemela y el otro esta en mi laboratorio personal –sale del lugar y continúa su camino-

*luego de transcurridas algunas horas el científico anuncia el finalizado de la mejora al arma del joven pistolero*

**Sheridan:** esta listo... tu nueva Knight –mostrándole el arma al joven- ahora posee una pequeña cuchilla en la parte inferior la cual cambia de tamaño acorde al Poder Solar que le transmitas y también ajuste la mira para que indique fuerza y modo de disparo, pienso de que te será muy útil

**Aaron:** -entusiasmado recibe su arma y la examina- gracias por esas mejoras Profesor, esta como nueva y estoy ansioso por ver de que es capas en batalla

**Toasty:** serán de gran ayuda esas mejoras, ahora tendremos como defendernos cuerpo a cuerpo y también diversos ataques para cada situación

**Sheridan:** no es nada, ha sido un placer poder trabajar en un arma de este tipo, aunque esta muy bien construida creo haber visto unos planos parecidos en estas ruinas hace un tiempo –comienza a buscar entre los papeles de su escritorio- será mejor de que me ponga a trabajar de una ves

**Aaron:** Profesor? –lo mira algo confundido-

**Carmilla:** no tiene caso -suspira- cuando actúa así nada lo detendrá hasta que termine lo que se ha propuesto

**Nero:** no se si decir que es dedicado o que esta loco

**Toasty:** todos los genios tienen sus momentos de inspiración, quien sabe lo que se le ocurra al encontrar lo que busca

**Lucian:** eso no tiene importancia para mí, tengo cosas más importantes de las cuales encargarme –se prepara para salir-

**Carmilla:** cuídate mucho, si? –lo mira algo preocupada-

**Aaron:** no tienes de que preocuparte, iré con el y vendremos a ver al Profesor nuevamente para informarle como salio todo "Que el Sol Brille por Siempre en Nuestros Corazones"

**Toasty:** -sonríe al oír esas palabras del joven-

**Nero:** ...!

**Lucian:** ... –se detiene un momento y luego sigue-

**Carmilla:** -los mira con una sonrisa y se despide-

**Aaron:** eh? Lucian espérame –va detrás de el-

*luego de toda la conversación comienzan a salir de las ruinas con dirección al bar de la cuidad para poder recolectar alguna información adicional del lugar al cual se disponen a ir*

**Lucian:** hey Administrador –con su típica mirada amenazante-

**Administrador:** si en que le puedo servir? –le responde tranquilamente mientras limpia un vaso-

**Aaron:** hey –le susurra- deberías de ser más amable

**Lucian:** hay algún buen informante en este lugar?

Administrador: pues si se encuentra por allá –señalando una mesa distante en una esquina cerca de la salida-

*ambos voltean a ver la dirección que les indico y logran ver una chica encapuchada con lentes y orejas de conejo*

**Nero:** -suspira con algo de decepción- por que no me sorprende?

**Lucian:** tenía que ser ella –algo disgustado-

**Toasty/Aaron:** ? –desconcertados al oír sus comentarios-

*se dirigen al lugar donde se haya la Misteriosa Informante*

Informante: oh que los trae por aquí? –con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa-

**Aaron:** pues bien... queríamos saber si tu –es interrumpido por **Lucian**-

**Lucian:** -la toma del brazo y la levanta- tu ven un minuto conmigo –la saca a rastras afuera del bar al callejón-

**Aaron:** oh? Acaso pasa algo malo?

**Toasty:** que carácter tan intempestivo, acaso planea asustar al informante?

**Nero:** esto solo tomara un minuto, tengan paciencia

Informante: p-pasa algo? –siendo presionada contra una pared por el espadachín-

**Lucian:** déjate de juegos –le saca los lentes y le baja la capucha- que tramas Alice?

**Alice:** jojojojo pues veras, trataba de conseguirles mas información para el éxito de esta misión –le sonríe algo nerviosa-

**Lucian: Alice** –la mira de cerca enfadado- no andes con juegos que este sitio puede ser peligroso no lo olvides

**Alice:** esta bien –agacha la cabeza y se coloca los lentes y la capucha nuevamente para reingresar al bar-

**Aaron:** pasó algo **Lucian**?

**Lucian:** ? ... acaso no sabes quien es? –señalando a **Alice** disfrazada nuevamente-

**Aaron:** pues no tengo ni idea de quien sea –responde completamente calmado-

**Toasty:** es cierto, no deberías ser así con extraños

**Lucian/Nero:** -pensando "acaso no tienen sentido común?" suspiran-

Informante: pues necesitan información acerca del Jardín de Pesadillas, conozco su ubicación y también se que... hay un planta ahí llamada **Midnight Sun Fruit** –les muestra una imagen de esta- la cual cura cualquier tipo de veneno, pienso de que si la ven les convendría llevarla con ustedes en caso de encontrar alguna planta toxica mas adelante...

**Toasty:** pues, si seria de gran ayuda y prevención

**Aaron:** wow, tienes información altamente valiosa

**Lucian:** para ti quizás, por otro lado no es nueva información

**Nero:** pero poseer un antídoto así no estaría nada mal

Informante: jojojojo pues si les sirve tanto –saca un recibo- páguenme como se debe por la información

**Aaron/Toasty:** tanto! -mirando la alta suma-

**Aaron:** pero solo nos diste la ubicación y la planta

**Toasty:** es cierto estos precios son...

Informante: pues si no pagan –guarda la imagen de la planta-

**Nero:** ... puedes encargarte? –mirando al espadachín-

**Lucian:** -saca una **Dark Card** (es el equivalente a una tarjeta de crédito)- cárgalo a esta cuenta y estaremos a mano

Informante: todo un placer –realiza la operación- si necesitan mas información saben donde encontrarme, aunque les costara –sonríe malignamente mientras acomoda sus lentes-

**Lucian:** vayámonos de aquí –se levanta y se dirige a la salida-

**Nero:** -suspira- algo malo ocurrirá luego

**Aaron:** hey espérame –se levanta y va tras el-

**Toasty:** muchas gracias por la información –se despide y va con el grupo-

Informante: -piensa "por favor cuídense mucho y recojan esa planta, no sean confiados"-

*ambos se dirigen hacia la ubicación del Jardín de Pesadillas, **Lucian** con el objetivo de recuperar el Seireijuu de la Tierra y **Aaron** con la esperanza de obtener información de sus desaparecidos amigos... serán capaces de trabajar en equipo?*

**/Continuara/**

**N/A:** Lucian y Aaron se dirigen al Jardín de Pesadillas sin saber que les depara en ese misterioso lugar, que será del destino de Ernest que esta en manos del Barón Stoker y Kay que sufre torturas por parte de la vizcondesa Virginia?

**Nos veremos pronto….**


End file.
